He's happy, and that's all that matters
by Be My Master
Summary: Pre-Remus x Sirius. Fourth year, Sirius and James have a late night chat about Remus. R&R, please.


*PoV James*

It was really late when Sirius and I got back from detention. I mean, really, really late. At least it was a Friday, so we could sleep in for a while tomorrow. I was amazed at how late it was. And to tell the truth I was a little drunk. That's why we got detention. Remus had tried to wait up for us in the common room, but he'd fallen asleep on the sofa near the fire. There was a book in his hand, open to the page he'd been reading.

Sirius walked over to him and picked up the book, swaying slightly. "_Lycanthropy and its effects on modern life_." He looked down at Remus with a sad expression. "He really shouldn't be looking this stuff up. I mean, it'll just make him sadder."

"Yeah," I said. "Come on, let's go up stairs."

"What about Moons?"

"Carry him."

Sirius bent down and picked Remus up bridal style. He carried our sleeping friend up stairs and laid him on his bed. Sirius pulled Remus's covers over him, and brushed a lock of hair behind Remus's ear. Remus shifted and sighed contently. I sat on my bed and watched him gently stroke Remus's cheek, smiling down at the sleeping figure. Sirius sighed and walked over to his bed and stripped down to his boxers. I did that same, and got under my covers, feeling the fabric slide over my legs. I couldn't help but chuckle as I remember Slughorn's words when he was yelling at us.

_"You're fourteen! You shouldn't be getting drunk!"_

I don't even know why it was so funny. Sirius was sat up in his bed, looking at Remus again. I took a deep breath and sat up.

"Mate, if you like him, you should tell him," I said.

"What? No, it's nothing," Sirius said, blushing.

"Sirius, mate, you like him. You fancy him and I know you do. So go for it. I think he might be a que- I think he might be gay, too."

"You were going to say he might be a queer, too. I don't even know if I'm a queer. I just really like him. He's all I think about and he is just… everything I want. I try to think about girls the same way, but it's impossible. I don't know what I'm going to do. James, I'm really worried about it."

I got up and walked over to his bed, crawling in next to him. It wasn't unusual for us to share a bed, we've done it before. And he maybe being gay didn't change the fact that he's my friend. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "If you like him, you should tell him. I know how you feel, I feel like that with Evans."

"Yeah, but she's not a bloke. What if my parents found out? What if the school found out? No one wants to go to school with a poofter." Sirius buried his face in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Tell him. Or talk to him about being gay. Or just hang out with him. Or maybe, you should set up a romantic dinner for two and snog him passionately in the moonlight."

"Yeah, and get my face ripped off on the next full moon."

I shrugged and curled up under his blankets. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Sirius moved closer to me. He kissed my temple. I sort of flipped out and rolled out of bed. "What the bloody hell was that about?"

"You do mind." Sirius looked so hurt. "Just sod off, okay?"

"No, Sirius, it was just a surprise!" I pleaded.

Sirius nodded and went to sleep, pulling the covers over his head.

The next morning, Sirius woke Remus up around noon. "Hey," he said. "I thought we'd, well, I'd wake you up before it got too late."

"Thanks," Remus said. He got up and started getting ready, showing his pale chest as he took off his shirt. He really was far too thin and pale. Not to mention all the scars. But Sirius looked at him as if he were a model on the runway.

"Hey, Rems, can we talk?" Sirius asked. He looked at me and I gave him a thumbs up.

Remus turned to look at Sirius. His eyes shown with something I couldn't name, but he looked sad. He put a hand on Sirius's arm, and shook his head. "Not right now, sorry. I have a study session with Lily, but maybe later, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay," Sirius said.

Remus left, leaving Sirius and I with a sleeping Peter.

"Well that went well," Sirius said sarcastically. "Next thing you know, he'll be refusing to even talk to me."

"Calm down. It's not like yo-"

The door swung open and Remus ran back inside. He picked something up from his bed side table and gave Sirius a hug. "I'm sorry. I really am. But we could talk tonight in the library?"

Sirius looked at me, then back to Remus. "Maybe later. I don't think I know exactly what to say."

Remus nodded, and hugged Sirius again.

"It could have gone better." I said.

Sirius made a squeaking noise and fell back wards on to his bed.

He was happy, and that's all there needed to be.


End file.
